WitchLight
by MidnightEscence
Summary: Camryn is a new student at CoolRidge High in a small town in southern Georgia. what she doesnt know is this is her hometown. she begins to find out about her family, and all she forgot. what is her mom hiding, and what is her family curse?GETSBETTER!
1. Chapter 1

WitchLight; Preface

First day of school. Yippee. I am so not excited. I mean, it's the very first day and year of high school and I'm the new kid. So not fun! I don't really understand why my mom picks us up and makes me move every year. And yes, by us I mean me and my mom. No dad. No younger or older sibling. I am just so interesting aren't I? Moving from place to place every stinking school year is annoying!

"Camryn! Get down here, it's time for school!" my mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Did I forget to mention my retarded guy-sounding-name-that-gets-me-teased-every-single-year name? Stupid school…

"Coming!" I yelled back in an exaggerated tone. I closed my laptop and grabbed my backpack to begin a new, boring, and humiliating school year. Yippee…


	2. Chapter 2

WitchLight; C1; Weird First Day

As I arrived at the school on a big, ugly, yellow school bus I looked around hoping to maybe spot someone who was willing to help students find their way around. I mean, I'm pretty sure people are used to that kind of thing. Everywhere else is. But sure enough, as soon as I stepped foot off the bus and stood there like a complete idiot, no one seemed inclined to come and help. Or to even care that someone was lost. I sighed and decided to go looking for my locker. Meanwhile, the events of this morning were running through my mind.

"Ok, while you are at school today, some people may recognize your name." my mom said while she was cutting up bananas to put in my strawberry-banana smoothie while I had what I assumed to be a funny puzzled look on my face by the way she smiled and laughed when she looked at me.

"What do you mean remember? This is a new place, mom." I put my bag on the ground and sat in a chair next to the island in the kitchen, eating my chocolate gram crackers.

"Well, yes and no. you were born here Cami." She paused and looked up at me. I looked towards her for her to continue. "Our family is, was, very well known here. But in a good way!" she added when I got a look on my face. "But that's not important. Now, I know I always pester you to make friends, but this year I do not want you to. None at all." I opened my mouth to ask why when my mom took her hands of the lid of the blender and smoothie went everywhere. Luckily we ducked in time to not get too much on us. After that, I yelled, "Understood!" and bolted out the door before something else exploded.

Now here I was, standing at my locker. It was easier to find then I thought it would be. I closed my locker after I put in and kept out my necessary items and books. I turned around and looked around to try to take a step out into the oncoming traffic of the hallway, and just as it was all clear and I took that first step; WAH-BOOM!

Someone crashed right into me with my books and binder flying right out of my hands as I crash landed onto the tile flooring. Falling on my wrist in the process. Yippee. I slowly sat up cradling my hand to my chest, looking around to see people staring down at me. I flushed as I began to move around and pick up my things when I saw who crashed into me. _And oh my goodness…. He is H-O-T! _I sat there staring like an idiot for I don't know how long before he asked me if I was ok.

"Excuse me?" I replied stupidly. I had no clue what he said to me!

"Are you ok?" he said it in such an angelic way that all I did was nod. _What is wrong with me? _"You sure? That was a pretty nasty fall. And I'm so sorry about that by the way, I got pushed." Next thing I knew he was helping me up and handing me my books. All I did was stare. When he gave me a quizzical look my brain decided to thaw back out and function. Well, somewhat function.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine. That was my fault, I wasn't looking." Could I not say complete and coherent sentences?

"No, it's ok. I see you're new?" he was pointing at my schedule. It just happened to be showing the part that said; _New Student._

"um, yeah I am."

"that's cool! Do you…." The bell ringing cut his sentence off. "Looks like we gotta get going. Nice to meet you!" and with that, he started walking down the hall and out of my life.

Ok, that was over-doing-it just a little. I thought as I found my first period classroom. I had biology so go figure it'd be all the way on the third floor underneath the new a found to me greenhouse. Thank goodness it wasn't as cold in here as it was outside! I mean, goodness, it's still the beginning of September for crying out loud! I made my way over to an empty desk, and as I set my bag down, with my right wrist, I cried out, silently, in pain.

I had forgotten about me landing on it….


	3. Chapter 3

WitchLight; C2;

Oh man, that hurts! At least that explains the reason why I felt that distant, throbbing pain. But I hadn't realized that it was my wrist. How could I miss _that?_ And it was all because of a boy.

_A boy that I think I'm in love with!_ My little-voice-inside-my-head added. I told it to shut up. I mean, I didn't even know the guys name! Goodness I'm pathetic.

So, again clutching my hand to my chest I sat down in my chair.

Then I saw him.

And gasped.

The guy from the hallway came walking into the room. I tilted my head down but assumed he could still see my face so I pretended like I was doing something in my backpack. But, he sat down right across from me.

Uh-oh.

"Hi." I heard him say. I froze when I heard his angelic voice.

_Again with that?_

Since I was frozen to the spot and was afraid I would say something stupid, I gave him one short wave with my face turned away from him.

Then the bell rang for class to begin.

As the teacher, Mr. Webber, called the class' attention, and being me, always wanting to pay attention, turned around and met his face. I expected some scowl or a _oh, it's you_ type of expression, but I got what looked to be like a genuine smile. So I smiled slowly back. He began to chuckle when I realized my face felt kind of hot.

_I'm blushing, aren't I? _

"Ok class; let's get started with getting to know each other some." He paused to look around at the students, I guess, waiting for approvement. "Well, I'm Mr. Webber. Ironic I know. Let's start with this table." He pointed to one about 3 tables over to the right of my table. Everyone said their names, and so this process went about.

When it came to my table, which it was just me and angel boy, (yes, I made up a nickname.) Mr. Webber called on angel boy first.

"My name's Cody Miller." He said his name very calm-like, sounding so serious, that it almost sounded mocking. A small string of laughter erupted across the room for a moment.

_Now it's my turn, yippee._

"My name is Camryn Strait." I tried to say it as calmly as possible, but I don't know how successful I was with that, considering I didn't know anyone and was already afraid of making myself look like a complete fool.

"Ok, that concludes everyone." As he said that, I looked around the room absently checking everyone out, taking in the people I would be working with all year and noticed something strange; Everybody was _staring at me._ And now I was blushing again.

_Yippee. _

Mr. Webber moved to stand behind angel boy – Cody, so I looked over to distract myself from the stares, but Cody was staring too with his mouth slightly open with an expression of pure surprise.

_What the…._


End file.
